


Glow

by StarkLoveStripes



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Things I find on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLoveStripes/pseuds/StarkLoveStripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soulmate is someone who makes - or in this case 'will' - you feel special. Clint Barton is not that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post from tumblr.
> 
> Updated Weekly until complete. :)

Phil has watched enough in his life to know how the "glowing" worked. He watched his mother's chest glow a radiant light everytime she was around his father. His father's chest did the same thing. It glowed with the rythmm of their heartbeats.

When his father died, his mother's chest never glowed again. It was a sad moment in his life, and Phil wanted nothing more than to bring the glow back for her mother. But his mother had explained to him that only his father could bring it back. There was no need to waste effort in bringing back what was gone.

He watched as he saw the glow from other people too. He saw them most with couples walking down the street. But Phil liked it best when he saw the glow from older folks. It made him feel nice and warm. He wondered if he too will ever meet his other half. If his chest will ever grow.

Those were greener days.

Now, Phil had his back against a wall as he spit out blood. He used the back of his hand to wipe the blood away. Using his other hand to balance himself, he tried standing up again.

"Don't bother, Nerd." Clint said. "You'll end up falling again." The blonde snorted before he walked away.

Clint was the school superstar. Archer extraordinaire. He was also a Class A bully. The faculty doesn't even pretend to not notice. They just plainly ignored Clint's bullying, afraid that if he gets in trouble, he'd get kicked off of the team.

Phil on the other hand had a 4.0 GPA, collected comics, hated school functions and could count his friends with one hand. In short, he was a nerd.

The bullying had started not too long ago when Phil accidentally hit Clint with the door of his locker when he opened it. Clint had a bloody nose and - after school - Phil had a bloody face. After that, Clint picked on him the most.

Phil used to be invisible - He liked being invisible; Nobody bothered him and nobody talked to him just to get him to do their homework - but now, he was _Clint's 'favorite'_. Nobody bothered him or took advantage of him still, but he was no longer invisible. Everybody knew who he was. He hated it. He hated Clint.

Everyday since, It was the same. Clint found him wherever he went, he'd beat him up, blame clumsiness or boredom, leave. Rinse and repeat. He wanted for things to change. For something to happen. For anything to make it stop. Anything to stop the bullying. Because right now, his life sucked.

o0o0o

Phil was changing in the locker room after his Phys. Ed. class. Wincing at the pain of moving too much. His bruises from the other day, still stung - not as much as the first day but it hurt, nonetheless. He slid his arms inside the shirt when somebody grabbed his arm and forcefully turned him around.

"Sup Nerd!" Clint smirked at him. "Ready for another lesson?" The bastard grinned.

Phil's eyes went wide. It was just the start of the day. He can't go to his classes if he was sporting a fresh bruise. He'd be sent home. or worse, an unexcused absence. Phil shut his eyes waiting for the impact of a fist to his face, stomach or something. But nothing ever came.

He took his chance and cracked an eye open. Clint wasn't looking at him anymore. His hand was still on Phil's arm, the grip had loosened. Phil didn't need to follow Clint's line of sight to know what he was staring at. Mainly because they were so close to each other that it was unlikely for Clint to be looking at something else. Second, was that light was being reflected off of Clint's skin.

"Y-Your chest..." Clint stammered as he continued to stare. Phil felt flush.

Phil didn't have time to look down at his own chest to confirm before Clint's chest started glowing too. If Phil felt flush before, now his face was on fire. "Wait- NO! SHIT-" Clint said. They both jerked away covering their chests, both faces equally red.

"AW, HELL NO!" They yelled in unison.

For the record, Phil didn't wish for _this_. Then again, he never specified.


	2. Glimmer

The answer was simple.

Well _theoretically_ , it was simple.

All he had to do was avoid Clint and his chest won't glow. _Simple_. He could do that. He'd been doing it all year. Well, he tried. Clint had just been really good at finding him.

Phil ducked down the hallway, clutching a book against his chest. He sighed with relief when he reached his locker without trouble. Opening it, and stuffing the book inside. One period down, 5 more to go. High School is going to be more of a torture than it was before. He took out his Biology book and a note slipped out and unto the floor. He looked at it with suspicion before he opened it.

_Meet me underneath the bleachers at Lunch._

_We need to talk._

_-C._

Phil's face scrunched up at the note. C? Who the hell was C?

"Ooh. A note. Who's it from?" Phil crumpled the paper in his hand before Maria could see it.

"No one." Phil said stuffing the note in his jacket pocket and taking the Biology book out. "Just a note to remind myself for the Econ. project we have."

"Fine. Don't tell me." She said, closing her locker, Biology book in one hand. She faced Phil. "I don't care."

"Of course you don't." Phil rolled his eyes at her and walked down the hall with Maria.

"I'm your best friend Phil! I think that merits me to know about your love life."

"Technically speaking, Jasper is my best friend."

"Ouch. Hitting below the belt, are we? You must reaaaaaaally not want to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. I told you. It's a note from me about the Econ. project."

"The Econ. project isn't due until a month from now. You can't possibly be that paranoid."

Phil overtook her, and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Phil. Nice to meet you" Maria rolled her eyes at him and slapped the hand away.

"Fine. Point taken."

"Dropping subject?"

"Subject officially dropped. So... did did you do that experiment yet?"

_This._ This was Phil's life. he liked it this way. The meaningless insults, the silly banters, the care-free friends he had. He was crazy to think that he needed anything more. How long has he wished to have the glow too. And now that he did, he regrets it.

The rest of the morning ran like a blur. He made an excuse to not eat with Maria and Jasper. and trudged to the football field as slowly as he could. Whoever C was, he needed to meet them, it'd be rude not to. And if the note was accidentally placed in his locker, at least he could let them know. When he rounded the bleachers he saw a figure wearing a letterman, with the school's name at the back. and the wearer's name. Barton.

C. Clint. Doi?

His chest started glowing again and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips when he noticed it. Clint turned at the sound. His letterman was buttoned up and Phil would bet that he was wearing three shirts underneath since the glow wasn't visible.

"Really?" Was the first thing out of Clint's mouth.

"What do you want?" Phil rolled his eyes.

"You went to school dressed with just that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Phil looked down at his clothes. A shirt, jeans and sneakers. Nothing wrong with it.

"You're practically flashing everyone!"

"Are you done dissing my obvious lack of fashion sense? and follow up question, Can I leave now?"

"I just don't want anyone knowing about this!" Clint flailed his hand in between them. "My rep would be ruined."

Phil felt a tinge of anger run through his veins. "What do you think people will say about me?! They'd think I'm a masochist if any one so much as hears about this."

Clint sighed. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of the glow going out unless one of the halves die. And I plan to live at least until I retire, thank you very much."

"We just have to avoid each other until graduation. then we can go our separate ways and never see each other again."

"Brilliant." Phil said completely deadpan.

"You got a better idea?!"

"Not really. That's what I was going to do anyway."

"Good. Here. I have to go." Clint shoved a piece of paper at Phil. "Make sure you aren't anywhere near those places, at those times." Phil examined the paper; it was Clint's schedule for the term. "I gotta go." Clint walked away as Phil examined the paper a bit more and realized...

Shit. They had 3 classes together.

o0o0o

"Where were you?"

"Looking for a place to hide that isn't occupied with you and Barnes trying to suck each other's face off." Clint flopped down the chair.

"Very funny. You know you can't find us if we really wanted to."

"You wanted me to watch? Voyeurism, Tasha? Really? You know if you wanted a threesome, all you had to do was ask." Natasha punched his shoulder.

"That was one time. And we were a little distracted to hide properly."

The thing was, dating -or even marrying - someone who didn't make your chest glow was common. Meeting the one who made your chest glow, that was rare. Those who were lucky enough to meet their other half would jump at that horse and ride away to happily after. But it isn't a norm.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "Please. If I could have a threesome with Barnes, I'd choose Potts to join us." Clint stared at her. She took her milkshake and drank from it. "What? Have you seen her? She's hot!" Clint nodded in agreement after that.

Because Natasha was Natasha, she saw the moment Phil walked in the caf, the moment Clint saw him but Phil didn't, and the moment where a very faint glimmer seemed to have reflected off of Clint's letterman.

"A little too early for you to be buttoned up with your letterman, don't you think?" She bit the end of the straw and narrowed her eyes at Clint.

Clint shrugged. "Not really. It is September, you know."

"Pretty sure its too early." She raised a brow. Clint said nothing and made to grab a grape from Natasha's plate, which she smacked a little too sharply. "I like grapes." she said simply.

Clint relaxed back unto the chair and pouted. "Stingy."

"I am." She popped the grape into her mouth and went back to the milkshake. "So, how many layers of shirts do you have under the letterman to hide the glow?"

Clint almost fell from his chair at the question - though it seemed more like a statement than anything else. "What?!"

"Your half is that kid you bullied through the first few weeks right?"

"How did you- Did he- I'm gonna kill him!" Clint made a move to stand up until Natasha spoke again.

"Relax, dumbass. He told me nothing. I saw the glow when you saw him walk in."

"What?!" Clint asked again because what? He had like, four shirts underneath the letterman, and his chest was binded. "Shit. You mean, I've been walking around with it flashing like a stoplight?"

"Nope. I just noticed. It was very faint, and if I wasn't, well, me I wouldn't notice. Too bad for you, I'm me." Another grape.

Clint let out a sigh of relief. "What the hell Tasha? Don't scare me like that!"

"So what's his name?"

"You don't need to know that!"

She raised a brow at him again. "You don't know, do you?" Clint didn't answer. "Oh my god, you don't!" Clint rolled his eyes. "What do you call him then?"

"...Nerd." Natasha gave him an unimpressed look before she stood up.

"Don't touch my grapes." She said walking away.

Clint looked back and forth between Natasha and the grapes. "Wait- Tasha! Where are you-" Clint didn't have time to finish the question before he saw Natasha stop at Phil's table. She leaned on the table and smiled sweetly, talking to them as if she wasn't a complete stranger. The nerd nodded and smiled at her. Then he went back to eating and Natasha walked back over and sat down.

"Did you touch my grapes?" She asked him, Clint just stared at her.

"What was that?!" He demanded.

"A question. _Did. you. touch. my. grapes._ "

"Fuck no. I meant what was _that_?!" He motioned to the nerd's general direction.

"Relax. I didn't tell him I know you. He isn't even aware you're here. otherwise, his chest would have been an improptu disco light."

"Damnit, Tasha! I know he doesn't see me! You know perfectly well what I mean!!"

"His name is Phil Coulson. He lives with his mother, father is dead. He wants to be in the police force someday. He adores Captain America. Friends are Maria Hill and Jasper Sitwell. 4.0 GPA. Doesn't like olives on his salad." She checked her nails.

"...You- You got all that from one conversation?"

"No, I'm actually a mind reader." She said deadpan. "I remembered the rumors associated with the name. From the students, teachers and PTA members." She said, rolling her eyes at him. "The olives thing was because he separated them from his salad."

"Damn, Tasha." Clint said, wide-eyed. The bell rang and she began moving again.

"Oh, and you have three classes with him this term." Natasha said giving him a wink before she left for her next class.

"Cool, thanks." Clint waved her off. "Wait- What?!"

o0o0o


	3. Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. It's been a LOOONG week.

_Turns out, having a class with Barton wasn't that difficult._

That would probably be the biggest understatement of the year - Phil's life if he was being really accurate. Luckily, they were all electives, so that means they only had these classes on a Saturday. And since the first few weeks were used for registration, this was the first meeting for all three classes. But that also meant that they had 3 2-hour classes together. that's basically the whole day, besides lunch.

"You guys ready?" Jasper asked as he shuffled over beside Maria.

"Just about." Phil pulled out a thick sweater from his locker and pulled it on over his shirt. He grabbed his sketch pad and closed his locker. "'K, ready." He patted himself down and looked up at the other two who stared back at him. "What?"

"What is that?" Maria asked, giving his sweater a once over.

"My Nana made it." Phil pulled on the hem of the sweater. "It's not that bad. I- I like it."

Jasper shook his head and steered him towards their class. "Phil, that's what you say when you're in front of your nana. Other than that, you stay clear of the sweaters."

Phil rolled his eyes. "You guys are so dramatic. I happen to really like nana's sweaters. They're all warm and fluffy." Phil began rubbing his cheek with his sleeve to prove a point. "Like a hug."

"Phil. Stop. You're embarassing us." Maria pulled his hand away from his cheek and Phil made a huffing noise.

"I resent that." He said after being forced to take down his hand. Jasper and Maria began laughing. Phil found himself smiling along. If this was the kind of stupid thing he'd have to do keep the rest of the world from finding out about the glow, then so be it.

\---

"Close your mouth. You're drooling." Clint gave Natasha a side glance.

"Mnot." He said, slamming his locker close.

"Might as well be. You can't hide the glow forever, Clint. Sonner or later, you're going to have to tell him that this wasn't an accident." Clint gave her a look, she rolled her eyes. "Minus the glow part. Who knew you were actually pining over the right guy?"

Clint put up his hand to stop natasha's ranting. "Okay, first, I am not pining. I do not pine. Do I look like I pine? No. I don't. Do I look like Chris Pine? N- Maybe. But I'm just really that handsome okay?" Natasha's brow shot up. "Second, I did not plan anything! I'm not smart enough to plan anything and follow through with it." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Natasha cocked her head to the side and hummed. "That's true. But how would you explain the recent stalking?" Clint's eyes grew a fraction. It was a tiny gesture but it was a huge enough sign for Natasha to keep on pressing forward. "You didn't know his name, but that didn't mean you don't know his friends' names. You looked for their names in registration and signed up for the classes that the two took together hoping that you'd find him crammed along with them. It was a smart move considering that you don't even know him. But it was stupid considering your glow reacts to him."

"Am I going to have to do the enumerating thing the whole day? First, I don't stalk. Ugly people are stalkers. I'm a secret admirer. Second, what are you? some kind of Sherlock Holmes? Third, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, Clint. The fact that I'm in school on a Saturday morning has nothing to do with my name being listed in a class I _didn't sign up for_ that incidentally also had your name on it." Natasha ignored the way Clint wouldn't meet her eyes and huffed out a sigh. "You're lucky I even need these credits."

Clint was like an elementary school kid. or at least his actions were. He's the kind of person to pull pig tails just to get attention. Natasha never approved of it of course, but Clint was also never the kind of person you could stop just because you wanted him to.

When they reached the classroom at the end of the hall, they sat themselves at the very back, making sure the rest didn't even notice their presence - at least until attendance. Clint tugged his letterman tighter to his chest.

A pretty strawberry blonde girl stepped into the room. All heads turned to her and she carefully ducked her head. making a beeline straight for the nearest available chair which happened to be the one next to Phil.

The blonde held up her hand and Phil shook it happily. She introduced herself, and Phil introduced him and his friends. They chatted amicably - laughing here and there (and what the hell was so damn funny) - before the teacher walked in.

Clint decided he didn't like this girl.

o0o0o

Nana's sweater turned out to be thick enough to hide his chest with. As soon as Clint walked in with the girl from yesterday - Natasha, Phil thinks - His chest began to glow, but not so much that people who didn't know about it would notice.

A girl with blonde hair walked into the room. She looked around for a few seconds and finally locked eyes with Phil. Her shoulders slumped a little but made sure it didn't affect her posture. She walked straight for Phil and claimed the seat next to him.

She held out her hand and smiled at Phil. "Hi. My name's Virginia."

At first, Phil was taken aback. But politely shook Virginia's hand with a smile. "Phil. And these two are Maria and Jasper." The two gave her a wave, she gave them a nod. They sat in silence for a little while until Phil just _had_ to ask. "So, Virginia-"

"Pepper, please. Virginia sounds so old" She smiled sweetly.

"Pepper, then. If you don't mind me asking, why haven't I seen you before?" Phil asked.

"I'm actually younger than all of you. You're seniors right?" Phil nodded. "I'm a sophomore. I technically don't know a single person here and I know, I'm too young to be taking this class, but I needed the art credit"

They talked for a while after that. Pepper, turns out, wanted to be an art critic and learning all she could from what high school could offer was admittedly inspiring. Pepper had her future planned out in front of her. She was mature and a little intimidating with the way she carried herself in front of all the seniors. But she had the kind of sense of humor that Phil actually understood and she didn't mind Phil's lack of emotional response.

Phil decided he liked this girl.

Mr. Rogers stepped into the class and caught everyone's attention.

"Good Morning Class, My name is Mr. Steven Rogers. You can call me Mr. Rogers or Steve. I don't mind." He looked around the class until his gaze fell to Pepper. "Miss Potts. I didn't expect to see you here." She beamed at him. "Nonetheless, it's great to have you."

"Likewise"

"So, Now that formalities are over with. I want you all to partner up and take a canvas from the corner."

The class began a slow chatter until everybody was out of their seats and talking to each other. Jasper and Maria agreed to partner up, leaving Phil alone.

Pepper faced him all smiles and sunshine. "So, I guess I have to find a partner before I end up working alone." She shrugged.

"We could partner up, if you'd like." Phil offered, but even in his head it sounded lame. Whatever, it was an activity. It's not like he was asking her out.

Pepper blinked once. twice. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I just- I thought you were going to partner up with your boyfriend or something."

"Pardon?"

"Your boyfriend. The blonde guy with the letterman? I thought you were going to be pairing up with him." She blinked again. "He _is_ your boyfriend right?"


	4. Gleam

At first, Phil doubted that Pepper wasn't in their grade, because honestly, the girl carried herself like she was the only one ready to graduate.

Now though, he was pretty sure she didn't even go to this school until last week.

Anybody who had any sense - or at least listened to the rumour mill churn - would know that Clint Barton was not someone's, anyone's really, boyfriend. Much less Phil's. Okay, granted their chests respond to each other's presence. But nobody knows about that. And Phil doubts Clint had told anybody about it.

"I'm sorry, my _what_?" Phil asked again in the hopes that he misheard the girl.

"You're not-" She turned to look at Clint and then back to Phil. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you guys were" Her gaze fell, and trailed something on the floor. When she looked up and found clint again, she snapped her attention back to Phil. "together" she finished, giving Phil an apologizing look.

"We're not-" Phil shifted his sight to Clint then back to Pepper and gave her a curious look. "together."

Pepper looked guilty enough as it is, she apologized profusely to Phil as they grabbed canvases of their own. "I really am sorry Phil." she apologized for the umpteenth time as they sat down in front of their easels.

Phil waved a lazy hand at her. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Phil grabbed a brush and blue paint. The activity was to create a painting with a single color - they were learning about shades. He dipped the brush into the paint and dragged the brush down the canvas, not really sure what he's painting. After a few minutes, he shook his head, still unable to concentrate. "If you don't mind me asking... What lead you to that conclusion?" It was bugging Phil. More than it should have, actually. It was understandable that Pepper would think Natasha and Clint were a couple, in the short while Phil has known Natasha, she's seen him with Clint. Other times, He really didn't notice her - like some sort of shadow that disappears in the background. Which was a little hard to believe considering she was gorgeous.

Pepper looked down at her own paint - a yellowy goo in the plastic container - looked up at Phil, then to Clint and back to Phil again. "You can't see it, can you?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

"See what?"

"the thr-" she shook her head and smiled sweetly at him "the way his eyes follow you."

o0o0o

"They're talking about me. I know they are." Clint said splattering purple paint over his canvas.

Natasha glided the brush softly on top of her canvas, blood red trailing its end. "Oh please Clint. Stop being so self-centered."

"I'm not. I'm being observant. She keeps looking this way, and the nerd gives the side of my face one of those sneers he makes when he knows he's down for the count but doesn't want to give up." He rambles.

"Yes. And you would know a lot about that, now wouldn't you?" Natasha hums.

"Oh Shut u- There! She's looking again!" Clint made no move to turn but his peripheral was amazing. Guess the name 'Hawkeye' isn't so unfitting after all.

Natasha turns to find that the girl, Pepper Potts, was looking at both of them. Pepper turned back to Phil and they talked again before Phil decided to glance their way. She gave him a smile and Phil nodded curtly at her. "You're right. They _are_ talking about you."

"I told you. Ha! I totally called it."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Natasha asks

"I don't know! What do you think?"

"You think they're talking bad things about you?"

"Puh-lease! There's nothing bad about me to talk about!"

Natasha raised a brow and she watched his eyes grow with every word she let out. "Colorado. Toronto. Washington. Philippines. New York. Amster-"

"Okay! Okay, you've made your point. But they don't know that. Besides, that was back when I was young and stupid!" He made a swishing gestures with his brush.

"Clint. More than half of those were _last year_."

"Exactly. I'm not that same kid I was last year."

A smirk played on the tip of her lips. "Still looks plenty young and stupid to me."

"Fuck you." He slurred. Natasha just smirked.

o0o0o

Phil entered the room, with Maria and Jasper chatting amicably behind him. He abruptly stopped in the doorway, making Maria and Jasper bump into him. He stared at the figure that was slumped into the desk. The other two tried pushing past him and gaped just as he did. Students rushed in, quiet murmurs and dragging chairs made the figure on top of the table stir, but nothing more than a shift. Phil walked over to the figure and raised a hand over its head.

Maria hovered over him "Phil, don't touch it! It looks like it's dead."

The figure groaned "I'm... uuuuugh... I'm not dead you brat." The man covered his head with his arms and moaned again. "What ungodly time is it?" The man asked.

Phil glanced at his watch "It's almost 10..."

The man groaned again "It's too eeeeeaaaaarly. Go get Steeeeeve."

Phil looked at Maria and Jasper who just shrugged at him. "Uhm... Steve, sir?"

"Yes, STEVE! Go get'm!" The man all but spat at them.

Phil raised a brow at the man, knowing full well that he couldn't see it. A hand rested on his shoulder and looked up to find Mr. Rogers scowling at the figure. "You can leave this to me, Phil. Why don't you all take your seats and I'll see to it that Mr. Stark is ready for his class." Mr. Rogers go around the table while the trio took their seats. Mr. Rogers shook the figure and the man groaned again. 

"If you're not Steve, then go away!"

"Tony..." Mr. Rogers seemed exasperated.

"Steeeeeve, Is that you?" the man began reaching out without looking up grasping at the air, unable to find Mr. Rogers. "Where are you? Steeeeve, M'dying!"

Mr. Rogers sighed. "No you're not, Tony. Now get up and do your job before I tell Fury that you're hungover on the first day."

The man - Tony - looked up and honest to goodness, growled. "You don't have to be that mean. Fury already hates me as it is." Mr. Rogers just smirked. He pat the man on the back making him cough out. 

"That's the spirit. I guess I can leave the students with you" Mr. Rogers said as he stalked towards the door. Tony just waved him off as he drank from his canteen. 

Leaning against his desk, Tony waited for all of the students to get settled. "Okay, now that we've gotten rid of the grouch, Can anybody tell me what class this is?" He pointed to a kid in the back of the class who immediately dove for his bag to look at his schedule. 

"Intro to Robotics, sir." the boy piped up.

"Ah. Yes. Robotics. The art of creating artificial life. Let's get going shall we? Who can tell me the four basic circuitry patterns of a board?" Silence. "No? No one? Okay then, what about the gates? can anybody name them?" Nothing. "Just two then? One?" He groaned. Phil raised his hand. "Yes! You! the kid in the front seat with the horrible sweater!"

Phil raised a brow and ignored the comment. "This  _is_  Intro to Robotics. You're supposed to teach us the basics right?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at Phil. "Okay then, Mr. Sassy. I'll teach you. Pray you won't regret it."

Even if Phil prayed for the rest of the week, Tony - He insisted that nobody call him Mr. Stark - would still go over mountains to make his life a living hell. Tony gave everybody sheet works to be filled out and passed back before the bell rang. Tony took the liberty of pairing them all. Maria got paired up with a girl named Jane, Jasper - the poor soul - got Clint, and Phil got Natasha as his partner. After sorting was done, the students slowly dwindled and headed to the library.

Natasha was skimming a book while Phil was reading the title of the books on the shelf when she asked. "When did you find out Clint was your half?"

Phil looked at her. She still held her gaze to the book so Phil went back to the shelves. It wasn't surprising that Clint had told Natasha. They seemed close after all. "The other day. It just happened."

"And you're not doing anything about it?"

"We are. We're ignoring it."

Natasha closed the book with a snap. "You two are being idiots."

Phil was taken aback "How so?"

"Not many get the chance to meet their half so early on, if at all. You don't know what the people who don't get that chance would do to be in your place."

Phil sighed. Despite the fact that he hated Clint, Natasha was right. He was  _lucky_ to have met his half no matter who they were. "And what would you do if you were me?"

"Give him a chance." Phil scoffed. Oh. She was serious. "Tomorrow, meet him by the park clock at 10. I'll make sure he isn't late."

"What makes you so sure he won't just pound my face into the ground?"

"I don't." She said simply.

Phil took in a deep breath before he nodded once. "Good." She said, returning to the task at hand.

\---

Clint felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He stopped scribbling on the work sheet and took out the phone. He smiled as he read the message on it. Grinning, he put it back into his pocket and resumed writing.

_Tomorrow at 1000H by the park clock. Dress nice. You're Welcome._


	5. Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not be my ideal date. I'd be Phil in this situation, ofc. Reference to Captain America: Winter Soldier but no spoilers since i haven't watched it yet.

Clint was _restless_.

He fidgeted as he stood next to the bench underneath the park clock. He played with the hem of his shirt, the ends of his hair and the pebble underneath his sole. He did what he could to distract himself from staring at the giant clock behind him that counted down to 1000H.

The truth of the matter was, that morning he chickened out, he wanted to at least. He didn't want to go - well, actually he did but at the same he _didn't._ So he resolved to not moving at all that day. that lasted up until Natasha, Clint still wasn't sure how, managed to get into his room, drag him out of his bed, and convince him that it won't be that bad. So now, here he was, standing under the shade of a nearby tree, waiting for the clock to strike 10 and for Phil to arrive.

If Clint was being honest, and that was hard, he planned this day to the tee right after he got that text from Natasha. Smiling down at the itinerary, his smile turned into a frown. What was he doing? he's acting like a teenage girl on her first date. He scrunched up the paper and threw it in the bin. He wanted to set it on fire too, but doing that in a library might cause problems.

So yeah, Clint was restless.

"The benches are for sitting, you know."

Clint turned his head so fast, he could have sworn he heard a snap. "I don't like sitting for too long." _How the hell did you sneak up on me? Nobody sneaks up on me._ Clint didn't say. "Nice sweater." He said instead of a hello like a normal human being. Phil was wearing a blue sweater, a white undershirt, jeans and some sneakers. He was also wearing glasses instead of his usual contacts so he looked more relaxed. Not that Clint noticed.

"Thanks." Phil murmured. "I didn't expect you to be here yet." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Clint shrugged. "Tasha pulled me out of bed."Clint decided he could leave out the fact that it took him an hour to choose the clothes he was wearing, or that he'd been standing under the stupid clock for half an hour.

"Speaking of Natasha, how did she even know about the glow? I thought you said you didn't want to-"

"Oh please! Tasha doesn't need me to tell her anything. she knows. she _always_ knows." He gave out a soft shiver. "I think she's actually a secret spy." Phil gave a snort at that and found himself smiling along.

"So where did you want to go?" Phil asked.

Clint hummed. "I was thinking a movie. I wanted to watch that new one with Chris Evans." He said, starting off in the direction of the theater.

Phil stared at his retreating back for a few seconds before he jogged up to him. "You can't mean-"

Clint nodded. "I mean." He smiled more to himself than to Phil.

Phil held out his hand to stop Clint and raised his brow. "Barton. You _hate_ Captain America."

"I don't!" He said defensively. "I admit, I don't read the comics but I can appreciate a good film if it manages to make me sit through it."

"Riiiiiight." Phil said not really believing a single drop of bullshit Barton threw at him.

"Plus, if you're there, I can ask all the questions I want. 'Fraid your stuck with the asshole with a lot of questions today."

o0o0o

Clint was not kidding when he said he had a lot of questions. during and after the movie, his questions would lead to more questions and then more and then _more_. It would've been a nightmare if it wasn't Phil on the other side of the questions. But since it was, with every question Clint threw, Phil's expression grew dopier and his answers got more elaborate, making Clint ask more questions. It was a never ending cycle.

Phil had to admit at one point that he'd never had this much fun at a date. He didn't even try to wrap his head around the fact that it was a date with _Clint Barton_ , the bane of his existence. All he knew was that this was turning out to be a good idea.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go to that comic store down the block and you could tell me which ones I can read that involves The Winter Soldier. I like him. then we could grab a few burgers." Clint said nonchalantly as they walked to nowhere.

Nope. scratch that. This was a _great_ idea.

o0o0o

Clint didn't really like Captain America.

But he didn't hate him either.

Basically all he knew about the guy was that he had a shield with a star on it. That was his saving grace during the movie. Every once in a while, Clint would lean on Phil to ask him a question about who this guy was, or why is he shooting at eye patch guy, or why'd he take the driver's wheel. Phil would smile before he leaned in and whispered him explanations. He's grow more animated with every answer he gave and that made Clint want to ask more questions. More than half of the movie was spent talking rather than watching the movie.

They were shushed three times.

After the movie was done, Clint took Phil to a comic book store. Surprisingly enough, it was because he actually wanted to read the comics. the one with The Winter Soldier, to be exact. okay, so maybe partly it was because of the way Phil grinned at him when he mentioned the store made his stomach flippy and mushy. but mostly Winter Soldier. Clint has never seen anyone light up so much at the mere mention of something. It was adorable. 

The comic book store was a place where Clint have never been to before but he had an idea of what it looked like. And he was partly right. The store was divided into sections based on the comics' make, genre, and series. Action Figures were carefully on display near the ceiling and posters hung on the wall. The only thing that actually took Clint by surprise were the patrons. He expected the patrons to be nerds - you know, glasses with tape on them, curly hair, overgrown hoodies, unkempt faces, zits - but these people were gorgeous. He even found a fair amount of women in the store. but hey, stereotypes were stereotypes for a reason, and finding out he was wrong about this was good, at least now he didn't feel out of place. 

Phil made a bee line for the Captain America comics. Surprise, surprise. He then proceeded to take out several comics and hand them to Clint.

"What are these?" Clint asked after collecting a stack of 10 books.

"Those..." Phil said without even looking at him, he just kept on reading the titles from the spines of the books on the wall. "are the ones with the Winter Soldier in them."

"And you know that he's in every single one of these just by looking at them?"

"Reading. well, read actually. past tense. I've read those. I have excellent memory." He took a [book](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20060918114509/marveldatabase/images/thumb/9/9d/Captain_America_Vol_5_1.jpg/300px-Captain_America_Vol_5_1.jpg) from the shelves and presented it to Clint. "And this is the first issue where he appeared. Captain America Volume 5 issue 1" He said while grinning at him. Clint deposited the books he held somewhere he couldn't quite care about right now and made gimme hands at Phil. "You can read it after buying it over there by the tables." Phil tapped on the book that was obviously sealed. "Or you know, you could borrow mine." 

Clint turned the book over and over again, smiling at it like an idiot. "Nah. I think I'll buy this one." 

\---

They spent over two hours in the store, Clint looking over the books Phil gave him, and Phil by the new release section. Phil wasn't really sure what game Clint was playing at here. Strangely, he found he couldn't care less. He was having fun. He'll cross that bridge when he gets there. 

They left the store with Phil having bought two new comics to add to his collection, and Clint with five to start his. They walked to the diner Clint mentioned while they talked about nonsense. After eating, Clint had walked Phil to the bus stop.

"So..." Clint started. "Today was..."

"Unexpected?" Phil finished for him. Clint snorted at that.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be boring. but it was strangely fun." He smiled at Phil. "I had fun."

Phil nodded once, hiding his grin. "Me too."

"Yeah... thanks for today." Clint made the move to hug Phil at the same time Phil made the move for a hand shake. they both backed away with a soft snort. Phil tried for a hug next and while Clint went with the hand shake. They laughed this time. Clint extended a hand and Phil took it, both grinning as they did so. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Clint bit his lip as he smiled. 

"Yeah." Phil shrugged. Clint walked away without another word and Phil sat down quietly at the bus stop bench waiting for his bus to arrive.

"Your boyfriend seems nice." Phil turned to see an old lady sitting next to him.

"Oh... He's not my boyfriend." He corrected. "He's just a..." Wait. what was Clint? He was a bully, but also his half - that much Phil knew. but Clint wasn't exactly a friend either. "acquaintance." He supposed that would suffice for now.

"Really? such a shame." The old lady said as she shook her head gently. "He looks like he wants to be."

Phil didn't respond. He didn't really know what to respond with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the awkwardness. I can't. HAHAHAHA.
> 
> Seriously though, let me talk about Captain America for a while and then take me to a comic book store and I swear, I'll fall for you in an instant.


	6. Flush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clint sort of breaks the fourth wall in this one. Kind of.
> 
> Also, please do not take Bucky seriously. any kind of smoking will be bad for your health.

Clint was _reading_.

Clint was reading and he doesn't notice Natasha walking towards him. Normally, Natasha wouldn't worry about this because she can sneak up on anyone whenever she wanted. But this time, she was walking in plain sight. Even when she stood in front of the archer, he didn't show any signs that he noticed her presence.

And Clint was reading. _willingly_.

Natasha cleared her throat, which Clint didn't hear (or voluntarily ignored). She tried again. Still nothing. Clint kept on reading, his eyes followed every speech bubble and his expression changing every minute or so. Natasha shook her head, and decided she would not be ignored. She flicked Clint's forehead and that seemed to get a reaction out of him.

"Ow!" Clint said, rubbing his forehead as he looked up. "Oh, Hey Tasha! I didn't see you there."

"I noticed." She sat beside him on the porch. "So what made you so distracted you forgot everything?"

"I..." Clint seemed to hesitate, thinking of a lie probably. "I was reading." Not technically a lie. Natasha rolled her eyes. "I couldn't stop reading, I was just about to get to the good part when you came."

"You? Clint Barton? Reading? without a gun pointed at his head? Okay. Who are you and what have you done with the real Clint?" Natasha asked, completely deadpan.

"Hah. Hah." Clint stared at her. "I read! ocassionally... sometimes... when required. Fine I don't! But there's a first for everything, right?" He shrugged.

"This sudden change of heart wouldn't happen to be because of a certain comic book geek who makes this glow right?" She tapped Clint's chest.

"Phil? No. I mean yes. but that's not the point!"

"Oh, so we're on first name basis now?"

"I mean- I... Nevermind. I can't win with you!"

"Clint. You know I love you. And I know you're gone for this guy." Clint raised a finger to speak. "Don't. _I_ know you are, even if _you_ don't." Clint visibly slumped. "My point is, if you want Phil to like you, you have to be you. Don't change who you are for anyone, Clint. You deserve to be loved for all you are, flaws and all. And he deserves the chance to fall in love with the real you."

"But that's the point, Tasha. He's not changing me. I just happen to find out that I like reading... Comics at least."

"Because of him?"

"He recommended some stuff that he thought I might like. But that's it. I swear, he's not changing me. And you know I don't change that easily."

Natasha giggled (or her version of a giggle at least) "Yeah... remember that time last week when-"

Clint covered his ears and began yelling. "AAAAAAH!!!!! I thought we agreed to never speak of that incident again?"

"Just providing an example."

"Yeah. but did you  _have_ to choose  _that one_?" She shrugged and got up on her feet. 

"Let's go. Bucky'll be here any minute." Clint closes his book and puts it in his bag before he followed Natasha to the sidewalk. 

"Speaking of Bucky, You know the Winter Soldier has the exact same name as him."

"Who?"

"The Winter Soldier. His real name's James Barnes. aka, Bucky. He was Captain America's best friend before he got frozen in the ice. Now that I think about it, there's also a redhead in the comics named Natasha Romanoff, she's the Black Widow. She even acts like you do, Tasha!" Natasha just hummed "And isn't our Art teacher's name Steve Rogers?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's Captain America's real name. This is weird..."

"Weird indeed."

"Aw, come on! You're not even bothered by it?"

"Not really. Probably just a coincidence."

"If it was one or two, yeah maybe. but three? no way!"

"I smell a conspiracy theory coming on."

"What if-"

Just then, Bucky's car stopped in front of them. Natasha pulled the door to the front passenger door open and sat back, Clint following suit. "Save it. I don't want to hear it. It's too early for you to be geeking out on me" 

"Who's geeking out?" Bucky asks as Natasha pulls the seat belt on. As soon as everybody was settled, Bucky eased from the driveway and headed for school.

"Clint is."

"Well that's something I never thought I'd hear."

"Save it, Barnes. Remember, I know where you live." Clint hissed.

"Yeah. So does Natasha. Doesn't stop me." he quirked an eyebrow at Clint from the rear view mirror. "So what're you geeking about?"

"Okay, Listen. What if... What if we're all just characters from a comic book?" Natasha sighed. "No, but listen. You, Barnes, and Mister Rogers are already in this issue. who's to say that the rest of us aren't in the Marvel Universe too?"

"Dude, seriously. What are you smoking? and why aren't you sharing?" Bucky grinned. Clint rolled his eyes before he continued to tell them about his theories.

o0o0o

Phil opened his locker to find another note slipping out. He opened it and read the four words over and over again. Then smiling, he tucked it in his pocket, took out his text book and headed to class. 

_I have a theory. -C._

He wasn't supposed to reply to Clint's note. But he found himself in front of the archer's locker before class even ended, a reply in his hand. He slipped it before he could change his mind and went back to his class. After all, students weren't supposed to be out to the bathroom for this long.

_Lay it on me. -P_

Clint blinked. He knew what Phil meant. really, he did. But did Phil really have to choose those exact words? Clint was having a nice day, and now he has images in his head just before second period started. All thanks to one Phil Coulson. But Clint was mature, he wasn't like every teenager out there. He can control his libido, thank you very much.

_We're all characters from the comic. -C._

_What makes you say that? -P._

_All of our names seem to be a character from a comic. Tell me you don't find that weird. -C._

_I didn't really notice it before. -P._

_And you call yourself a geek? You're a sham. -C._

_What? You're a geek now? -P._

_I think I prefer to be called an enthusiast. -C._

_Admit it, you're one of us. -P._

_Whatever. :) But are you going to ignore that Tasha, Barnes, and Mr. Rogers are characters from Captain America? -C._

_Three people. It just a coincidence. -P._

_Tsk. Tsk. There is no coincidence in this world, Phil Coulson. There is only fate. -C._

_Drama queen. It's just their names right? that's totally coincidence. -P._

_I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN! Mr. Stark is a drama queen. Speaking of Stark, that's another character name, right? -C._

_Yeah, Iron Man. -P._

_See? -C._

_I still say it's a coincidence. -P._

_But it's not just the names! We even look like the characters! Tell me there isn't a Clint Barton in the Marvel Universe, I dare you. -C._

_There is actually. he's also an archer. -P._

_Check. Mate. -C._

_Huh. -P._

_Okay, this is getting silly. Will you just text me? -C._

Phil stared at the number scrawled on the note. He really shouldn't text Clint. This had  _bad idea_ written all over it. Before he could think properly though, the note was snatched from his hand. 

Phil's eyes widened as Maria began backing away with _his_ note. "Is this another reminder for your Econ Project, Phil?" Maria waved the note in the air in front of him. He tried grabbing for it, up until a wall of Jasper blocked him. 

"Give it Back, Maria!"

Maria tsk'ed him and Jasper raised a brow at him, the traitor. "Phil Coulson, You dog! Who's C?"

"None of your business. Now, give it back. I mean it Maria!" Maria just looked at him unimpressed. What the hell was Phil thinking? Of course, his threats didn't work on his friends. He would beg, but that'd be his absolute last resort. He still had the rest of the alphabet of plans to get that note back. 

"Ooh. A number." B.) Grab for it: Failed. Jasper would make a great defense if he was playing Basketball, but seeing as how Phil  _didn't_ play Basketball, that's an exaggeration. 

Maria took her phone out. C.) Bribing Jasper to let him through: Failed. Even food wasn't as appealing to Jasper as finding out exactly who was making his friends smile all day.

Maria began dialing. D.) Tackle Jasper: Failed. Jasper tackled him back, causing them to just push each other in place.

"Hello?" Maria asked. "Yeah. Hi. May I please know who I'm talking to?"

Damn the rest of the Alphabet. "Maria, Please!!!" Phil begged. Maria froze. She looked at Phil then at her phone. Phil could barely hear Clint's voice,  _Hello? Helloooo? I don't think it's very polite that you don't tell me who you are after I told you who I am._ He was ranting. Maria ended the call, turned towards Phil and began dragging him outside. Jasper followed them, no idea what was happening. Maria had dragged them to the back of the school near the dumpster. 

"Explain yourself." Maria simply said.

"It's not what you think!" Phil defended.

"That's why I'm asking you to explain!"

"What's going on?" Jasper asked. looking back and forth from Maria and Phil. "Do we know who C is?"

"Yes we do." Maria hissed. 

"Well? is anyone going to tell me?"

"Clint Barton."

Jasper looked horrified. He turned to Phil before shaking his head gently at him. "Phil, no."

"I told you. It's not what you think!" Phil ran a hand through his hair.

"Then what is it?!"

"I-I don't know." Phil admitted quietly. "But I do know that it's not what you guys think. Whatever you're thinking. He's nice."

"Phil. He constantly made your first few weeks as a Senior hell. or did you forget?" Maria said.

"I don't think that's the definition of 'nice', Phil." Jasper pointed out.

"You know more than I do, that First impressions aren't always right."

"Oh don't even pull that on us! He terrorized you Phil!" Maria was more than irritated now. So did Phil.

"And now he doesn't! And he won't. Not again."

"What makes you so sure? Did he sign a contract or something?" Jasper was trying to be funny. they both know he is. they just glared at him, which shut him up for a while.

"I got to know him, okay?! He's not a bad guy!"

"Phil, what part of 'BULLY' don't you get?"

"I gave him a second chance!" That silenced Maria. Her face grew softer, looked almost like pity.

"Phil... you didn't. Is that why you said you were busy yesterday?" Phil didn't answer. but it was enough of an answer to the other two.

"Why?" Jasper squeaked.

"Natasha asked me to."

"Why? Why would she care if you and Barton were friends or not?" Jasper asked again. 

"Phil, you're not telling us everything. You're supposed to trust your friends. But it feels like Natasha knows more about this than we do." Maria said.

"That's because she does." Phil looked away. Maria and Jasper didn't speak for a while. Silence beat around them as time passed.

"I guess that's that then." Maria said, finality in her voice. "Come on, Jasper. I don't think we're needed here as much as we thought." Maria turned to walk away. Phil looked up at them in time to see the dismay in Maria's face and disappointment in Jasper's. Phil wanted to stop them, but his throat was suddenly dry, He sucked in a deep breath before they could take a step.

"He's my glow!"

They both stood still, slowly turning their heads toward him. "What?" Maria asked.

"That's what Natasha knows that you two didn't. Clint makes my chest glow." He admitted. "And that's why Natasha asked me to give him a chance. That's why I know he won't hurt me again."

"Phil... Why didn't you just tell us?" Jasper walked closer to him.

"Because... Because even I didn't believe it."

"Phil, even if he wasn't your glow, you could have told us you were in love. It would at least make up for all the secrecy. You know, for Jasper, I'd stalk you." Maria crossed her arms over her chest.

Phil suddenly lost brain to mouth function and alternating between stuttering and mumbling. "I- I am not in love with Clint! He-He's Clint! I can't be-be in love with the guy!"

The look of pity from Maria came back. "Oh, Phil. sweetie, you don't smile like that at a piece of paper and say you don't have feelings."

Phil smiled at the notes? he couldn't remember smiling. but apparently he was smiling enough for his friends to notice and deduce that he was in love with someone. That someone, being Clint Barton, still the bane of his existence but for an entirely different reason now. Phil wasn't in love with Clint. He wasn't. He couldn't be. It's been two days. He's known the guy for two days. It took two days to find out that Clint had the concentration of a five-year-old. That he didn't like ketchup on his fries, but ice cream. That he had the most horrible handwriting that would make chicken scratches proud. That he was a drama queen. Two wonderfully entertaining days. Undeniably, the two best days of Phil's life.

_Shit._

"I think we broke him." Jasper said to Maria as he waved a hand in front of Phil's face.

o0o0o

_Hey. -P._

_Hi. I thought I put the note in the wrong locker. -C._

_Well you didn't. -P._

_Thanks, Captain Obvious. -C._

_You're Welcome, citizen. btw, If you feel stares like daggers, it's probably Jasper and Maria. -P._

_They're your friends right? -C._

_Yeah. -P._

_Okay. -C._

_Wait. Why would they stare at me like daggers? -C._

_They might have found out about our 'situation' sometime a while ago? -P._

_Oops? -P._

_Don't 'oops' me Phil Coulson! I thought we agreed nobody but us knows? -C._

_They cornered me! -P._

_Besides, Natasha knows, and she's not 'us'. -P._

_Natasha's an exception! She's a ninja! -C._

_I thought you said she was a spy? -P._

_She's a ninja AND a spy, then. -C._

_Fair enough. but if you can add exceptions, then why can't I? -P._

_Your friends are neither spies nor ninjas. -C._

_You don't know that! For all you know, they want you to believe that! -P._

_Fair point. Okay, Fine. But nobody else, deal? -C._

_Sure. -P._

_Where were we at the conspiracy theories? -C._

To Clint Barton _: Stop flirting with my friend! -MH._

_I think you were telling me how the characters looked like the real thing. -P._

To Maria Hill: _Not flirting. Talking. -CB._

_Oh yeah. Look at Black Widow. Now at Tasha. Back to Black Widow. What do you see? -C._

_Red hair? Pearl skin? Soft features but deadly stare. Holy shit. -P._

_Point one for the Hawk. -C._

To Clint Barton _: Well, stop it. We're trying to have a civilized conversation and he keeps on looking at his phone, giggling like a crazed girl. -MH._

To Maria Hill _: Really? He is? -CB._

To Clint Barton _: It's not supposed to encourage you! -MH._

_You don't actually call yourself 'the Hawk' do you? That's so lame. -P._

_Shut up. It's cool. - C._

_So not. -P._

To Maria Hill: _Too late. -CB._

_Soooo. Your friend just sold you out. -C._

_Whatever she told you, it's not true. -P._

_So you're NOT 'giggling like a crazed girl' because of me? -C._

To Clint Barton:  _Tattler. -MH._

To Maria Hill:  _:P - CB._

_They can't prove anything. -P._

_She just sent me an attachment of you giggling. Nice sweater, btw. -C._

To Clint Barton:  _Why would you tell Phil I sent you an attachment? -MH._

To Maria Hill:  _I'm bluffing. I said you sent me an attachment of him giggling at his phone. Play along. :)) -CB._

_She said she didn't send you anything, you liar! -P._

_Then she must have pressed the wrong button and accidentally sent me the attachment. I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile. -C._

"Oh shoot. Abort. Abort. Abooort!!!" Why the hell did Clint type that? what was wrong with him? And just when the conversation was getting good too. Clint slammed his head on the table and let it fall to one side so that he could face Natasha. "Kill me now, Tasha. Please. Have mercy on me and kill me." 

"What did you do now?" Natasha quirked an eyebrow at him. "I thought everything was going swimmingly?"

"I fucking look like a joke to him now. Tashaaaaa, if you really love me, you would end my misery." Clint's phone beeped. He looked at the screen to see it was from Maria Hill.

To Clint Barton: _Dafuck did you tell him? -MH._

To Maria Hill:  _Why? -CB._

To Clint Barton:  _You fucking broke him! I think he's over heating! -MH._

Clint tried not to smile. He utterly failed that. "Do I still get to kill you?" Natasha asked, cleaning her plastic knife with a paper towel.

Clint just looked at her and then grinned back at his phone.


	7. Flicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STONY ALERT! Haters beware. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for the short chapter. I have 3 4-page papers to write along with exams and quizzes and the week has barely begun.
> 
> So have yourselves kisses and (kind of) hugs.

Phil was not supposed to be here.

 _Here_ being the closet at the back of his Intro to Robotics Class.  _Not supposed to be_ meaning he's hiding from the two grown men engaged in a heated make-out session on the desk. Phil was not peeping. He really wasn't. but the confines of the closet made it so that his face was in front of the grills and directed at them. He wasn't a pervert. and this was a complete accident. A messed up wondering-what-he-did-to-deserve-this kind of accident.

Phil was only supposed to be in the room to get the keys to his front door that he forgot. When he heard the voices headed his way, he panicked and hid because technically, students weren't allowed to be in the classrooms after the final warning bell. If he got caught then he'd be illegible for receiving any kind of award.

So now, he was inside a closet full of wires, pliers, boards, soldering iron and a few stuff he can't really name. Phil was just hoping that the two men didn't go beyond a make-out session. He _prayed_ they wouldn't. Or else he'd have images of Mr. Rogers he couldn't have imagined and Mr. Stark he never even wanted.

When Mr. Stark moaned into Mr. Rogers' mouth, Phil knew they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. He took his phone out and began typing blind  for help. 

Decidedly, Phil refused to look out and just closed his eyes. Covering his ears would be out of the question too seeing as how his arms were pinned to his side. The best he could do was to tune out the sounds that was growing exceedingly erotic. 

"Mr. Stark, I-" A third voice abruptly stopped, probably at the sight of the two.

There was silence for a few seconds until Phil heard rumpling, steps and the door closing. Then Mr. Stark sighed before he spoke. "You don't tell anyone and you'll never fail this class. Deal?" Another few seconds of silence before he heard the door open and close again. Phil heard footsteps again, and he held his breath. When the closet door finally opened, he heard a snicker and peeked.

"Most of us already know that you're gay, Phil. Nobody really cares." Natasha was smirking down at him. "Come on. Come out of the closet." Natasha held her hand out, and Phil took it. 

"How did you know where I was?"

"You texted Clint. I was with him, but he was practicing so I was holding onto his phone. You meant to send it to Hill right?" Natasha took out the phone from her pocket and showed it to Phil

_Maria, help me please. I'm at Mr. Stark's classroom. -PC._

"Oh." Phil handed the phone back to Natasha. 

"So, are you going home or....?" She trailed off.

"Well, yeah. Where am I supposed to go this late?"

"You could come and watch Clint practice." She suggested already headed to the door.

"I- I don't think-" Phil stammered. He never really saw Clint draw a bow before, he wanted to say no. He had homework to do after all. "Yeah, sure. why not?" He said. Guess the homework will have to wait then.

Phil walked beside Natasha until they reached the balcony of the indoor range. He leaned on the railing waiting to see 5-6 students practicing. Instead, there was just Clint. Alone in the range, not even a faculty in sight. Phil watched as Clint nocked the arrow on the string and drew it back. His body was still, but he never looked more relaxed. When Clint finally released the arrow, it went flying straight for the target. Dead center. Along with 6 more arrows crowding the bullseye. Phil's jaw may have dropped a little. 

Phil then noticed Natasha walk up to Clint. He looked beside him to find that there wasn't anyone with him anymore. Huh. How did she get there so fast? She was talking to Clint about something he couldn't hear. And then Clint looked up at him, their eyes locking. Phil saw Clint's chest begin to glow behind the cotton shirt he had on. Clint looked down at his chest then back at Phil before the blonde smiled up at him and shrugged. 

Phil felt his own chest heat a little as the glow continued to grow brighter. He hasn't worn anything besides sweaters these days, but he really didn't care.

Clint's smile grew wider and bit his lip before turning back to face his target. He took a deep breath, his gaze steady on the bullseye, he nocked his arrow and drew back the string. His form, ever so elegant and relaxed. Clint turned to face him and smirked, Phil rolled his eyes good-naturedly and Clint let the arrow go, not breaking eye contact with Phil, letting it fly straight into the bullseye. Phil's brows shot up as he saw the arrow dead center. Phil's gaze shifted from the target to Clint and back again to the target. When Phil looked at Clint again, the blonde was grinning playfully at him, obviously so pleased with himself. Natasha smacked Clint upside the head and Phil couldn't help but snort. Natasha turned to him and tilted her head, gesturing for Phil to come down and join them. 

Phil pushed himself off of the railing and made his way down from the viewing platform. Natasha met him at the bottom of the stairs and walked with him toward Clint. "I'm sorry about him. He's a bit of a show-off" Natasha commented in that deadpan tine she always did.

"If he's got the skills, I don't see why he shouldn't..." Phil said in return.

"Please, don't let him hear you say that." Phil laughed at that, and Natasha's lips quirked which he'd take as a smile. "He can do so much more than just hit the bullseye blindfolded, If you're not careful, he'll make you stay with him all day long."

Phil was surprised to find that he didn't mind the thought of spending the day with Clint even if it was just to watch him practice his archery.

"Please don't encourage the animals, Phil." Natasha said. Phil looked down at his shoes, feeling his ears warm. He hadn't even realized he said those things out loud. "It's okay, Phil." He could hear the amusement in her voice. "I'm pretty sure he's just as much of an idiot when it comes to things like these as you are."

Phil looked up and stared at her. Did she just call him an idiot? She did, didn't she? but it didn't sound like an insult. "Uhm... Thanks? I guess?"

"You guys are the lovable kind of idiots." She put her hand on her waist as she stopped behind Clint.

"Ooh, Phil! Nat just called you an idiot, she officially finds you awesome enough to be her friend!" Clint said, turning to look at them both. Not even glancing at the target, he nocked, drew, and released an arrow that went as straight as the others. Phil stretched his neck over Clint's shoulder only to find that the arrow was, yup, in the center with the others.

" _How_ do you do that?" Phil asked. Clint perked up. Natasha sighed. 

And then Clint's shoulder's drooped. His eyes fell to the ground and he scratched his head. Natasha's brow drew up as she watched his friend fidget. "I could- uhm... I could teach you, if you- uh... If you wanted to, you know?" And okay, Natasha was surprised. But it was the pleasant kind, so instead, she smiled at the both of them and sat at the bench over by the wall to leave the two. This could be interesting.

Clint placed his bow down and fetched Phil a recurve bow. He showed him how to properly stand and Phil mimicked him perfectly. Clint then, came around Phil and placed his hands on his elbows lifting them up and not so subtly placing his arms around him. Natasha wanted to groan at the cliche-ness of it all, but she had more self control than that.

Clint's hands were on his elbows, and Clint was (almost, but not really) wrapped around him. Clint's head was also nearly resting on his shoulder, telling him what to do. Phil was listening to him as he laid out instructions, but was also a little distracted whenever warm breath ghosted over his cheeks. 

"Take a deep breath" Clint's voice resounded in his ear as he took air in to his lungs. "And... Release" Phil let go of the string, making the arrow fly.

He didn't watch the arrow land. As soon as Phil had released the string, he turned to face Clint, who was inches away from him. Phil stared into those baby blues like nothing else existed beyond Clint staring back at him. His gaze fell to his lips, and suddenly he realized just how close they really were. If Phil really wanted to, he could lean up and taste the lips against his own, if he leaned up, he could know what it feels like to kiss your half. If he leaned up, _he could kiss Clint_.

Natasha cleared her throat from behind them and they quickly drew away from each other. Phil pretended that he wasn't annoyed about the moment being broken. "That was a nice shot Phil. I haven't seen a first try come that close to the center." She said. Phil turned to look at the target and found the arrow standing at the last outer ring. He winced.

"No, it's a good shot." Clint said. "Most first shots wouldn't even reach the board." He explained.

"Did your first shot not hit the board?" Phil asked.

"Mine hit the mark."

"I thought you said most people didn't even hit the board?"

"I'm not most people."

"Oh my god, are you always this cheesy?"

"Only when he's around you." Natasha pointed out, swinging her bag across her shoulder and passing Clint his phone back. "Go wash up, Clint. We'll be late for the party."

Clint nodded. "Are you coming with us, Phil?"

"Oh- Uh, no... I still have lots of stuff to do. You know, nerdy stuff like studying and... rearranging my collection?" Phil tried to sound convincing. A party really wasn't his scene. He hated big crowds, and noise, and booze, and people in general.

"Nice try, Coulson. You're going with us." Natasha linked her arms to Phil's and dragged him out of the range. "Clint, hurry up. We'll wait for you at the curb."

Guess Phil is going to the party after all. This is going to be so much  _fun._ And in case you missed, that was sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news: Have you watched Cap 2 yet? cause I have! It. was. perfect. if a little heartbreaking. but what's new with Marvel, amirite?
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter earlier to make up for the shortness of this one.


	8. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the short chapter this week, Have some Jealous!Clint. I'll still post on Tuesday/Wednesday. dun worry bbs. :))
> 
> Also, special thanks to Lyra and Bryan for helping me brainstorm for this chapter. I had the start and ending planned out but not the middle bits. orz

Phil felt nauseous.

The jocks, the rich kids, the musicians, the cheerleaders; basically everyone who was anyone at school was here. But seriously, what did Phil expect?This was Justin Hammer's party. Son of the second richest man in the city - second to Mr. Stark, himself. God knows why that man is teaching when he can be on the Caribbean relaxing by his yacht while his butler cooked him food, but hey, to each his own - so of course it would be a huge party. Phil felt so out of place.

"Relax, Phil." Natasha said as they approached the doorway.

"M'not nervous..." Phil mumbled.

"Course not." Clint clapped him on the back. "Anyway, just stick with either Tasha or me and nobody'll bother you."

"Right. You or Tasha" Phil parroted. Natasha pressed the doorbell and almost immediately, the door swung open and music blasted out.

"Clint!! Natasha!! And-" Hammer trailed off.

"Hey Hammer" Natasha swept past him and made her way inside. "That's Phil. He's with us."

"Of course, Of course!" Hammer made a grand gesture for Clint and Phil to enter. Clint followed Natasha and before Phil could enter, Hammer blocked his way. "You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

Justin Hammer didn't know who he was, Phil should be offended, but he found it funny that Hammer didn't remember him even after 4 years of Literature together. "No, I don't think so." Phil smirked at him before going after the two. Clint had two cups in his hand, he smiled at him when he saw Phil approaching and passed him one.

"Drink. It's a party after all" Clint says, sipping from the cup.

"Does this have alcohol in it?" Phil stared at the liquid inside the cup. 

"Yeah. but it's really weak. It's laughable, actually. Natasha doesn't like it. Hates it with a passion." He tipped his cup to Natasha's direction where she held a flask. "She prefers bringing her own drink. You'd be wise not to drink it though. That stuff's killer. Last time I drank it, I- um... you know what? It's better if you don't know."

Phil bumped his shoulder with his own and grinned. "Now you're just hanging me out to dry." Clint laughed at that.

Natasha sauntered over to them. "What are you boys talking about over here?" Phil looked over at her and held up his drink. "So, are you having fun Phil?" Phil shrugged. 

"It's too early to tell."

Natasha hummed at him and went back to talk to a man with brown hair. She put his arms around his neck and began whispering. "So, who's that?" Phil tipped his cup in Natasha's direction. 

"That's Bucky. Bucky Barnes. Natasha's beau. He doesn't go to our school, but everybody knows who he is."

"'Coz of Tasha?"

"'Coz of Tasha." Clint confirmed.

"Hey Barton! There you are!" A guy with scars on his face called out. He put his arm over Clint's shoulder and gave him a noogie. "Thought you could come to the party undetected huh? Not on your life pal."

Clint pushed him away with a smile. "Nice to see you too, Wilson." The guy - Wilson - stretches his neck to look at Phil. 

"Ohohoho! So you've been holding out on us, eh Barton?" He walked past Clint and stood way too close to Phil. "So who's this beauty? and is he single?"

"No." Clint answered, the same time Phil said "Yes." The two looked at each other before they both changed their answer. Phil snorted and rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Clint. 

"I'm Phil. Clint and I have Electives together." 

"Well, Phil. Has anyone ever told you, you look great in a sweater?" Phil glanced back at Clint where he was making throat slicing motions. He looked back to Wilson.

"Quite a couple of times, actually." Phil replied, smirking at Clint.

"Well, I bet you'd look better without it." Wilson practically purred as he ran a hand up Phil's arm.

Clint quickly pulled Wilson away from Phil. "That's enough,  _Wade_ "

"Oooh. First names. You're trying to be serious." Wilson looked back at Phil and gave him a wink, before talking to Clint again. "I'll let Phil go, since you asked  _so_ nicely. but in exchange, you'll have to help me talk Parker into dancing with me."

Clint looked to Phil. Phil shrugged "I'll be fine, Clint. You don't need to worry about me."

"You heard the man. Let's go." Wilson began pulling Clint into the crowd, and just before they were out of sight, Phil saw Clint mouthing the word 'traitor' at him. Phil smiled into his cup and sipped then promptly spitting it back out. This thing tasted horrible. He glared at the liquid sitting in his cup like it personally offended him. and to be honest, it sort of did.

"Phil?" A voice called out from the crowd. Phil lifted his head to see Pepper walking towards him. "Hi Phil! What're you doing here?" Pepper cooed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hi, Pepper. I'm uh. I'm here with a friend." Pepper's gaze dropped to the floor and followed  _something._ Phil tried to see, but there was nothing on the floor but paper cups.

Pepper finally looked back at him and she smiled. "You're here with that guy, Barton. yes?"

"Yeah. and Tasha. They invited me."  _But how did you know?_ Phil didn't ask. "What about you? Who are you with? I thought this was strictly seniors? Not that I care, I'm actually thankful you're here, since that means I can actually talk to someone with a brain." Pepper giggled at that. 

"Yes, No. Uh. yes, this is supposed to be a senior-only party but Justin's friend Aldrich, has been trying to get me to go out with him for months and he invited me. So, here I am." She made a gesture with her hands as if to present herself. 

o0o0o

Clint looked at the resigned face in Peter's face as he danced with Wilson. Peter looked like he was so done with this shit and gave up just to shut Wilson up. When Clint finally got rid of Wilson, he quickly made his way back to where he last left Phil. Only to find that the boy was laughing and talking quite comfortably with Pepper Potts. The same Pepper Potts who partnered up with Phil during Art class.  _his_ Phil - okay, technically not  _his_ his, but he was getting there, shut up. The same Pepper Potts who had the approval of the entire senior batch to be at this party. The same Pepper Potts that was every guy's dream. 

Oh.

_Oh._

"What're you doing?" Natasha asked from beside him - appearing out of fucking nowhere like the spy/ninja that she is.

Clint looked away from where Phil was and mumbled into his cup. "Nothin'" He drank the entirety of the cup and winced at the horrible after taste it left in his mouth. Seriously, wasn't Hammer supposed to be loaded and shit? Couldn't he afford better booze? 

Natasha looks over to where Clint was looking before and she quickly understood. "Why don't you go over there and join them?"

Clint shook his head and stared at the now empty cup. "Nah. He looks like he's having fun without me." He paused before sighing. "Mind sharing?" He tapped on the lid of Natasha's flask. 

Natasha gave him a curious look as if to say ' _You sure you can handle this? Remember last time?'_

whereas Clint shrugged, going for the ever popular  _'Meh. Like I give a fuck.'_

Natasha shook her head which should be read as  _'You gave a fuck before you saw Phil with Potts.'_

Clint held out his cup, not really saying _'Just share the booze, Tasha'_

Natasha poured in a generous amount of the liquor to the cup. Clint drank from it like he had spent the last week in the desert. He winced at the burn he felt on his throat, and after a while felt the heat of it from his belly. 

o0o0o

Phil spent the next hour happily chatting to Pepper. They were talking about nonsense really. The latest pieces at MoMA, Revolutions that moved them, Latest academic achievements the school has but none of the people here would even acknowledge . Anyone who came and tried to join their conversation, quickly disappeared. 

That is until Clint hugged him from behind, his nose nuzzling Phil's neck.

Phil froze. Pepper's eyes grew wide, but she didn't seem as surprised as Phil was. Phil tried to pry Clint's hands of off his middle section, but Clint wouldn't budge. "Uhm, Clint?" He sounded calm. Not the mess of puddle he was feeling himself turn into. Good. That was good. 

"Mhmm?" Clint acknowledged, letting a soft sigh brush Phil's neck. Phil made a valiant effort not to shudder, and he almost succeeded too; if Clint hadn't placed a butterfly kiss on the crook of his neck. 

"Clint, do you think you could let me go?" Phil asked, despite his racing heart and burning face. Pepper was still there, contentedly watching them, waiting for what happens next.

Clint's grip tightened, and he shook his head; tickling Phil in the process.

"Okay, then..." Phil let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "then would you at least let me turn around so I could face you?" Clint didn't move for a while and Phil almost considered it a loss when slowly, the grip loosened and Clint's hands settled on his hips. Phil turned to face the archer only to find that Clint's face was red and warm, his pupils were dilated and despite not moving, he was staggering. Clint was flat-out drunk. "Oh my God, Clint. What did you drink?" He asked.

"I din'! E'wus... umm" Clint's brows furrowed. And it shouldn't look adorable, but it was. "S'Tasha! Sh'may m' d'it." Clint rested his head on Phil's shoulder again.

"Did you drink Tasha's booze, Clint?" Phil asked again.

"Mhmm. 'wus g'd, Phil. 'wus reeeeeeaaaaaally g'd" He slurred.

"I thought you said you'd never want to drink Tasha's booze again?"

Clint raised his head to look at Phil "I din'! B't you.." He touched Phil's nose. "Y'may m' d'it. S'yer faul' Phil Coulson. Yep. Yer faul'." Clint nodded, agreeing with himself. 

Okay, Phil was even more confused now. "I'm sorry? How is this my fault?"

Clint made a face at him and honest to goodness,  _pouted._ "S'coz Y'wer 'bein all pr'ty an' fl'rting with p'pl who w'rnt me." He said as if it was obvious and Phil was stupid for even asking.

Phil blinked, once. twice. Phil wasn't misinterpreting things. Clint just told him he was jealous. Jealous of Pepper flirting with him. Jealous enough to get this drunk. It was inappropriate and Phil should be ashamed of himself; but he couldn't stop smiling. There were bubbles of happiness making a ruckus in the pits of his stomach, and he felt elated. Clint was jealous because of Phil. 

"I think we should get you sober, now." Phil managed to say, his smile still had no plans to leave. He re-positioned himself so that Clint was side by side with him with an arm across Phil's shoulder. "I'm sorry Pepper. I have to help Clint sober up."

Clint made wild gestures beside him and  _growled_ at Pepper. "Noooooo, Phil. 'Yer mine, 'mber? Y'shdn' talk t'er. Sh's ev'l. Sh's try'n t' steal you." Pepper bit back a giggle which Phil was thankful for. He nodded at her, and once she nodded back, Phil made for the door with Clint in tow.

Clint was so going to have a hangover tomorrow. Phil couldn't wait. 


	9. Pallor

Six days.

It had been six days since Hammer's party, and six days since Clint last saw Phil. Clint knew for a fact though that the guy was alive and well, since he'd seen Phil around the school. But Phil was actively avoiding him. He knows this for a fact because a.) Phil tries not to cross paths with him in the hall. b.) Phil wasn't replying to any of his texts. c.) All of Clint's calls always  _always_ goes to voicemail. d.) Every time their eyes  _do_ meet, Phil flinches and looks away. _  
_

So yeah, Phil has been avoiding him. Which isn't at all torture.

Natasha flopped down next to him in the cafeteria, munching on an apple. "What's wrong? You're wearing that face again."

"What face?"

"That face. The one where you're annoyed because you're confused about something."

Clint didn't say anything, he just groaned.

"It's Phil, isn't it?" She asked. He nodded. "What's wrong? What did you do?"

"Why is it automatically my fault?!" Clint let his head fall to the table in front of him. "He's ignoring me.  _been_ ignoring me, since the party. I don't even remember anything from the party!"

"He's not ignoring  _me_. We had dinner last night with Pepper." Natasha said, taking another bite from the apple.

"That's exactly my point. He's acting normally to everybody except me! What the hell did I do?"

"That's what I asked you, dumbass."

"Well, I don't know! All I know is he's ignoring me on purpose."

"Let's go back to the party then. What do you remember last?"

"Arriving?"

"That doesn't help. Do you remember that you drank from my flask?"

"I- what?"

"You did. you asked me to give you some when you saw Phil laughing with Pepper."

"And you didn't question my judgement?"

"You were  _very_ convincing." Natasha nodded as if remembering that night.

"I highly doubt that."

"Anyway, you might or might not have drank more than half of what I drank that night. Which might explain why you have memory lapses."

"Damn it, Tasha! Lead with that!" Natasha shrugged at him. "What do i do now?"

"Wait and see what happens next?" she suggested.

"Tasha, I love you, you know I do, but that's probably the stupidest idea you've ever had."

"Then what do you plan to do?" _  
_

"I don't know!"

"No surprise there. I only meant you wait until tomorrow. During Art, I'll take Pepper as my partner, so you can have Phil. He can't escape and you can ask him what's up."

Clint was silent for a few moments, contemplating the plan. Then sitting up, he grabbed Natasha's cheeks and made her face his way. "Tasha you're a genius"

"And, obviously, you're not. _Hands. off."_  She hissed. Clint quickly let her go, deciding he liked his hands where they were. Attached to his body.

o0o0o

_He doesn't remember, does he? -PP_

_No. Which is sad since that was the bravest yet stupidest thing I've seen him do. -NR_

_Yeah. I didn't think he'd do that in front of so many people not to mention in front of Phil. -PP_

_Well, it'd be pointless if he didn't do it in front of Phil. -NR_

_I guess, What's Phil doing about this? -PP_

_Nothing. He's avoiding Clint right now. -NR_

_Oh. -PP_

_Yeah. Speaking of those two, you mind being my partner for Art tomorrow? -NR_

_I don't mind. but what about Phil? -PP_

_Leave him to Clint. -NR_

_I feel like I'm plotting against Phil. -PP_

_I like it. What do I do?-PP_

o0o0o

Class has started and Pepper wasn't here yet. She's never late. Phil looked around, yep. no Pepper. 

"Okay, class. Grab your partners so we can start today's activity." Mr. Rogers announced. Phil raised his hand. "Yes, Phil?"

"My partner isn't here yet."

"Pepper? that's weird. I've never seen her tardy before. Oh well." Mr. Rogers looked around before touching Phil's shoulder and guiding him to the back of the class. "Mr. Barton doesn't seem to have a partner as well. You two can work together for this assignment." Mr. Rogers didn't wait for an approval from Phil before sitting him down next to Clint. Mr. Rogers then went back to his desk and started to explain the day's activity. 

"Hey." Phil tried not to flinch at the sound of Clint's voice so close.

"Hi." Phil said, trying to look as small as he could. 

Clint sighed and didn't say anything anymore after that. They worked silently as time passed. The activity was to paint your partner using any of the great art styles popularized in the 18th century, so even if he didn't want to, he had to look at Clint, who stared back at him. He'd quickly look away with a little too excited pulse and  _try_ to remember what he saw in the second he locked eyes with Clint. 

\---

Clint has had about enough of this. It was seriously getting ridiculous. Phil was trying to paint a portrait of him and he refuses to look at Clint. Every time he does though, Clint meets his eyes, and he'd look away, the tips of his ears turning a mild shade of red. Clint stood up so abruptly Phil's canvas almost dropped to the floor. 

"Mr. Rogers, I need to go to the nurse. Phil's going to help me." He announced and practically yanked Phil out the door without waiting to hear any sounds of protest.

Needless to say, they didn't go to the nurse. Instead, Clint pushed Phil into the nearest Janitor closet he could find and locked them both inside.

"Okay, talk." Clint says. Phil only looks at him a second before his gaze falls to their shoes. Clint rolled his eyes and took a deep calming breath. "What did I do, Phil? Can you please tell me what I did wrong to make you hate me so much you won't even look at me?" 

Phil bit his lip but he still says nothing.

"C'mon Phil. I can't apologize for something I don't know!"

Phil looks at him then,disbelieving and then he laughs breathlessly. "You don't remember?" He asks. Phil sounded... amused.

"Did I do something stupid? again?"

"Beyond stupid." Phil supplies and he's sounding more and more like the Phil he was before the party. He pulls out his phone and taps on it multiple times before turning the screen to Clint. It was a YouTube video entitled  _Crazy, Drunk Whippersnappers_ by uploader  _DeadpoolLives._ Wilson. Clint thinks. 

The video starts off behind the heads of people from the party. Then, it goes higher and higher until Clint can be seen in the center of the room, swaying. And singing. He was singing the lyrics to the song Endlessly by The Cab. Clint was pretty sure he didn't even know that song. Then again, if he was drunkenly singing it in front of people, then technically he knows the song. 

"This isn't so bad." Clint says, only to be shushed by the other boy.

"Shut up and watch."

The Clint in the video then staggers to the corner of his audience and grabs Phil, pulling him to the center and started  _singing_ to video Phil. The real Clint groaned at the sight. He wasn't the best singer, and he pitied Phil who had to suffer listening to him. Then video Clint holds video Phil's hands and stops singing. He starts to talk but nobody can hear him. So Pepper very helpfully stands between them and holds a mic in front of video Clint who doesn't seem to notice it. 

_"...have been a very good friend. The best. But not better than Natasha. She'll kill me if I say anyone is a better friend than her. But you're the best Phil. I'm glad, happy even, that you're my glow."_

Real Clint flinches in front of Phil; but the video hasn't ended yet. There was a collective murmur from the audience and video Phil looked frozen in place. Video Clint was still swaying and smiling. 

 _"You make me happy, Phil Coulson. Happier than anyone in this room combined can ever make me. I hope I make you happy too."_ Video Phil is still frozen, eyes wide. Then, Video Clint drops to one knee everybody holds their breath in anticipation, even real Clint holds his breath. " _Phil Coulson,_ _Will you marry me?"_ Video Clint looks up at video Phil looking at him like he was a god. Video Phil looks around the room, completely caught off-guard. He began stuttering. 

_"I-I'm... Clint, I- Can I think about it?"_

Video Clint gets up then, and hugs Video Phil. Then, he faced the crowd and pumps his fists into the air.  _"He said Maybe!!!!!!"_ He yelled at the top of his lungs. The crowd begins cheering too, and the video ends.

They were silent for a few moments. Few horribly awkward moments.

"I asked you to marry me?" He needed to confirm that what he saw was real, because let's face it. That  _was_ some crazy stunt he pulled.

Phil nodded, grinning.

"And you said you'd think about it?" Clint asks again. Phil flinched and looked back at the ground before he nodded. "Wait, so does that mean you... you were avoiding me this past week because you were seriously thinking about  _marrying me?"_  

"I thought you were serious!" Phil defended.

"I was drunk!"

"You sobered up!"

"I was  _swaying_ _!_ " 

Phil didn't say anything after that, instead he scowled at Clint. "I'm sorry, then." Phil reached for the door, but Clint was faster, in the blink of an eye, Clint had Phil pushed up against the door and was kissing him, hard and desperate. It was uncomfortable at first because Clint got the angle wrong, but Phil tilted his head so that their lips met just so, and then it was perfect. Phil was kissing him back. Sweet and pliant. Clint bit Phil's lower lip making him moan, just before he ended the kiss. They breathed heavily and in synchronicity. Their foreheads leaned against each other, and Clint smiled. Clint smiled and he couldn't care less who saw, because  _Phil had thought about marrying him._  

"Would you though? Marry me, I mean." Clint asked.

"Yes." Phil answered, pulling him in for another kiss. "But not until after College" Phil said after they broke apart, smirking.

Clint winced. "Really? that long?" 

Phil grinned at him. "Hey, be fair. You didn't even give me a ring."

"Well, there's a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings for a quarter a piece."

Phil laughed at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who didn't get the last joke: Endlessly by The Cab starts out with the lyrics  
> 'There's a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings for a quarter a piece, I swear it.'
> 
> Also, the next chapter will (probably) be the last. so expect a long chapter.


	10. Dim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst might ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! Thank you for putting up with me until now.
> 
> Also, this chapter will mostly be on Pepper's POV.
> 
> Also, Also, I apologize for posting this late. I was on the road last week and didn't get any writing done. D:

Phil raised his hand in front of his face to gaze at the purple band on his finger. He grinned at it-had been grinning at it for the past hour. 

Clint hadn't been lying when he said he'd buy them plastic rings. Clint had chosen a simple purple ring that had an arrow carved on it. Phil chose a white ring with black outlines. It was silly and juvenile, but Phil loved it. The simple rings had meant so much more than what he initially thought it would. The rings weren't just symbols, they were reminders. Clint was his, and he was Clint's. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

\---

Pepper sighed beside him. She was happy for Phil, she really was. Despite the drunken joke on Clint's part, they seemed to have made an agreement, that pleased them both. Plus, as an added bonus, no one was harassing either boys about being each other's glow. Pepper thinks it's partly because Natasha was both their friends and anyone idiot enough to try and make fun of them, would wake up the next day without their tongues.

So yeah, Pepper was happy for Phil, but that didn't mean Phil could spend the entire afternoon smiling at his ring. They had a project to do, for cripe's sake. "Phil, come on. we have work to do." She said, kicking Phil lightly on the shin to get his attention. 

"Huh?" Phil said, intelligently. Pepper rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. The project. Where were we?" 

And then the cycle would start again. Phil would discuss with her with gusto, Research and Read for a few moments, Notice the glint the from his ring and smile at it.

It was starting to get annoying, honestly. But Pepper was happy for them. After all, she hasn't seen a string as red as theirs, before.

Pepper had been able to see the strings as long as she can remember. The color was always a shade of red. She's tried following some of them, when she was little, but the threads seemed to stretch forever. When she did find an end, it was always tied to a person's pinky finger. Every person had them. Every one except for her at least. When she tried to ask her mom why she didn't have a thread on her pinky like she or dad did, her mom just laughed it off and told her to go play with the other kids. That was when she found out that she was the only one who could see them. 

The people that Pepper saw that had the glow were usually connected with one bright red string. But the one Phil and Clint had was something she didn't see before. When Pepper first saw Clint, his string was white, almost invisible actually. Time passed by and the color slowly changed to a pale pink. Then when Clint Barton got to Senior year, there was a massive color change. One day, it was the same pale pink, the next it was hot rod red. needless to say, she was surprised. She was even more surprised to find that the other end belonged to a guy named Phil Coulson. Phil's thread though that time was still pink. She wondered to herself if Clint Barton had one sided feelings for the guy he was meant to be with. The next week, Phil Coulson came in and his thread was just as red as Clint's. She was happy for them then. And then, Clint decided to propose whilst drunk. Phil's string didn't change color, but it became brighter. So much so, that Pepper had to squint that night. And now, Clint had the same bright afterglow with his string. It was ridiculous. If they fell more in love with each other, Pepper would need to wear sunglasses indoors.

 Pepper felt Phil's phone vibrate through the table. Phil almost immediately dove for it, and by the grin on his face, Pepper knew who it was. She sighed, and let the matter go. After all, they can't always be this way. Phil's brows started scrunching up until he looked plain confused. "What is it?" Pepper asked. Phil showed her his phone and she raised a brow after she read it. 

_Let's play a game. Tell Pepper I'll pay her back. I swear. :P_

"Phil, no." Pepper said.

"But-"

"You don't even know what kind of game it is!"

Phil began tapping away and almost instantly, his phone vibrated again. Phil smiled and showed it to Pepper.

_It's a surprise. C'mon Pepper. I'll take good care of him. Just one day. I promise._

Pepper sighed. She knew that there was no way she could win with a determined Clint. "Fine. But I'm going with." Phil tapped on his phone again and smiled. 

_Sure. She can come with. ;)_

\---

Pepper was part of the plan.

She agreed to because it was - well - it was cute. It was adorable and if she was in Phil's place, she'd love to get a surprise like this. It was positively tooth-achingly sweet. Her job was basically to help Phil figure things out. Not that Phil  _would_   _not_  figure things out on his own, Pepper was just a safety line.

  _It's not as romantic as the setting I dreamed it would be, but it was still perfect coz i found out you were mine, and I was yours._

Phil raised an eyebrow at the text. "What?" He mumbled. Pepper peered over and rolled her eyes.

"I think he wants you to go to where you first found out that you were each other's glow." Pepper said helpfully. Phil typed on his phone again.

_Is this the game then? A wild treasure hunt for who knows what?_

Clint didn't reply, so Phil took that as a yes. They arrived outside the locker room after a few minutes of walking through the school, Phil asked Pepper to stay outside while he went inside to look. When Phil stepped out again, He had a smile on his face and a sticky note in his hand. 

_Remember when we acted like cavemen and refused to just ask for each other's numbers? Yeah._

Phil huffed a laugh and showed it to Pepper. She just gave him an incredulous look. "Come on. I know where the next clue is." Phil lead them to his locker where a bright purple rose was taped with another sticky note. 

_Did you know that my favorite color is purple? It's what I used to paint you, once._

Pepper knew this one. Phil smiled down at the rose and walked with Pepper to the Art room. They knocked lightly on the door. From the other side, they could hear shuffling and muffled laughter. When the door finally opened, Mr. Rogers was there to greet them. Tony was also there (and Phil tried to actively avoid remembering what they did the last time he saw them.) and was seated on one of the student's desks. 

"Oh. Hey Phil. Did you need something?" Mr. Rogers asked.

"I was just looking for something. I hope you don't mind, sir." 

"Could you possibly be looking for what Clint left?" Tony asked from behind the blonde.

"Yes, I- uh... I was, actually."

"Then riddle me this, Phil Coulson, Who is Clint Barton to you?" Tony asked again, a sly grin on his lips.

Phil looked at him, then at Mr. Rogers. He looked down at his shoes and raised the rose to smile at it. Phil and Clint have come a long way since they first met. They've changed from strangers to enemies. From enemies to friends. From friends to... Clint wasn't exactly his boyfriend but he was something more. Phil couldn't possibly have had a name for it, finally though, he settled for "He's my half." he said, still grinning down at the rose.

"Meh. a little too cheesy for me." Tony said. Steve scoffed at him.

"Oh, please. as if you aren't as cheesy."

Tony hit his shoulder playfully "Hey! I'm a classy cheese. Here you go kid." Tony handed him a piece of card. On the card was another sticky note. Phil read the sticky note first

_I'm sorry I couldn't get Captain America's autograph. So I got you the next best thing._

Phil's brow furrowed and turned the card over. In a neat scrawl, the card read:

_To Phil: I'm glad you liked the movie. Clint asked me to tell you to go to the first place you met for your date._

_Sounds like he has something good planned._

_Signed, Chris Evans_

Phil's brows shot up as he read the name that signed the card over and over again. Clint actually got  _the_ Chris Evans to sign a card for him. Phil huffed a laugh and blinked. This was too surreal but Phil had proof in his hands. He smiled at Pepper then back at the card and back at Pepper again. He showed it to Pepper, unable to say anything and instead just continued to grin.

"That's amazing, Phil!" Pepper said, patting his shoulder. "I think it's time I go home, though. The next clue sounds too intimate."

"Oh." He said intelligently. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Phil. I'm sure. Tell me how it goes, okay?" Phil nodded and Pepper gave him a peck on the cheek before she walked away.

\---

Pepper followed Phil without him knowing. She texted Natasha as soon as he was out of the school and on the way to the park, all happy and grinning. Natasha told her to meet them by the tree and when she did, Natasha was crouched down behind a bush with Bucky Barnes and they were peering over it to find a fidgeting Clint Barton with a bouquet of white and purple roses tucked behind his back. 

Soon enough, Phil came into view. Clint smiled at him and bit his lip. Phil smiled at him, in return. Clint then presented him with the roses and Phil looked as surprised as they expected. Phil grinned then and pulled Clint down for a kiss. They saw Clint smiling against the kiss before he wrapped his hands around Phil's waist. 

Natasha gave Bucky and Pepper the signal and they pulled a rope and pushed a button respectively, causing a banner to fall underneath the branches revealing the words:  _I love you, Phil._ And a bunch of confetti to rain down on them. The two boys broke apart and looked up. Clint grinned sheepishly and Phil just stood there at awe. Natasha rolled her eyes at both of them and whispered to Pepper "They are hopeless."

"I think it's sweet" Pepper smiled.

"I think it's cheesy." Bucky said.

"You love cheesy." Natasha nudged. Bucky raised a finger to protest, but then lowered it again.

"Yeah, Yeah. That's true."

o0o0o

After Clint's plan was finished, and she had grabbed a movie and dinner with Nat and Bucky, Pepper decided to head home. It had been a fun day, but everything must come to an end. It started to rain, and Pepper started running.

When she rounded the corner, A crowd was gathered by the intersection. She walked slowly towards the commotion until she saw a familiar red thread trailing out of the crowd. Her gut suddenly felt like steel, and she ran towards the crowd. In the middle of the crowd was a body, surrounded by a pool of blood. She knelt near the body and tried to touch it, but her hand couldn't stop shaking. She clamped her mouth instead to keep a sob from escaping her lips.

"Phil..." she whispered as medics pulled her away from the body and carried Phil off. 

\---

Pepper paced outside the emergency room when Maria, Jasper, Natasha and Bucky arrived. They were all sopping wet and panting. It was Maria who spoke first. 

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I-Inside the emergency room. They're operating on him." Pepper answered.

"Where's Clint? shouldn't he be here?" Jasper asked.

"I can't reach him. None of us can. We have no idea where he is." Natasha supplied.

Pepper's eyes trailed on the floor and followed the red thread that lead to the emergency room where Phil was. "I-I know where he is." She said. "Bucky, let's go, we might need your car." Pepper walked briskly off.

Natasha and the others stared after her and she finally asked. " _might?_ "

Bucky followed her nonetheless. He started the car and Pepper directed him on where to turn, following the red thread that surely would lead them to Clint.

"How do you know where Clint is?" Bucky asked.

"I just do. Turn here." They turned at the next stop and the thread entered a jeweler's. The car screeched to a halt, just as Clint emerged from the shop carrying a black velvet box. "CLINT!" Pepper practically yelled as she ran to him.

"Pepper? Pepper, what's wrong?" 

"It's Phil..."

Clint's eyes widened at the mention of the name and his vision started to blur.

\---

Clint sat beside the cot and the heart monitor that kept on beeping. Phil lay there unconscious; breathing, but unconscious.

"Hey, Phil. What happened? Will you please tell me? Even Pepper's not sure what happened. Only you can tell me who the asshole is who did this to you so that I could beat him up." Clint took out the black velvet box he had, and presented it to Phil.

"I wanted to wait until tomorrow to give this to you. I felt ridiculous that you had to wear those plastic rings. You were to good for it. So I used what was left of my savings and bought you a proper ring." He took out the ring and examined it. He smiled sadly at it and then at Phil.

"Look, it's even got yours and mine's name engraved on it and stuff. Mine is the one with _Property of Phil Coulson_ on it. Yours is the one with _Property of_ _Hawkeye_ on it. Pretty funny, huh? I thought you'd love it." He held Phil's hand in his, the rings nestled in between tangled fingers. "C'mon, Phil. I know you wanna wake up. Stop this. it isn't even funny anymore." His grip tightened a fraction and he sobbed. "Phil, please."

He felt a sudden pang in his chest and he looked down to see the glow... _flicker._ The light was starting to go out.

Phil was dying. 

He held his breath. Nurses came bursting into the door and Natasha and Maria had to hold Clint back. Minutes that seemed like hours passed and Clint watched horrified as the heart monitor started flat-lining. The doctor turned to them and slowly shook his head.

Clint felt his world fall apart. he didn't want to believe it, but Clint watched as the glow in his and Phil's chest started to grow dim.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY, really short epilogue just so I could fix the angst. :))

**5 years later**

When Phil died, Clint's glow never really went out. It grew dim, but it never went completely out. He didn't know what to make of it, and he didn't want to hope, so Clint decided learning to ignore it was easier. 5 years had come and gone, and somehow, he managed to live through it. He's almost over it too, 5 years and he was almost over Phil Coulson.

Clint entered the comic bookstore he frequented and there on his usual aisle, was a man, no older than he was, browsing. Clint's chest glowed from a dim light to a bright shine, flickering to the beat of his heart. 

Clint felt the ends of his lips twitch up as he stared at the man, the familiar form, that stood in front of the Captain America aisle.

And as Clint's heart glowed, he knew, He had his half back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is interested, the reason why Phil is still alive is because he never really died. he fell into something deeper than a comma that his heart slowed down too much that the heart monitor found it heart to pick out. Phil's parents took him to Europe to get treated. And after his recovery and PT, Phil returned to America.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. :)))
> 
> The post: http://starklovestripes.tumblr.com/post/76081683680/zakuro-san-satinhands-plankt0n
> 
> Updated Weekly until complete. :)
> 
> You can send me a prompt or whatever on tumblr. :)


End file.
